Numerous clips and other gripping devices are known to those skilled in the art. A particular example of a clip which is in common usage is the suspender clip. Accordingly, for illustrative purposes the present invention will be discussed in the context of a suspender clip, although it should be understood that the invention is not limited to this particular application.
An exemplary prior art suspender clip 10 is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen, this has a loop portion 12 which attaches to the bottom end of one of the suspender straps 14. The loop portion 12 forms the upper end of a fixed jaw portion 16. The fixed jaw portion has teeth (not shown) which are arranged in opposition to the teeth 18 on the movable jaw portion 20. The two jaw portions receive the trouser fabric or other material 22 and are forced into engagement therewith by a pivoting clasp member 24. The base of the clasp member is supported for pivoting movement by first and second sheet metal tabs 26 which rotate in bores 27 provided in outwardly bent ear portions 28 of the fixed jaw of the clip.
Prior art suspender clips of the type described above, and similar types of clips used for other applications (e.g., for grasping other materials), exhibit several inherent deficiencies. Firstly, the sheet metal construction necessitates the use of relatively sharp teeth and high contact pressures to ensure engagement between the clip and the fabric. As a result, the fabric suffers a degree of damage each time the clip is attached to it, to the point that the attachment points on the trousers usually wear out; this wear is aggravated by back-and-forth motion of the suspender relative to the trouser band, such that the teeth twist against the face of the fabric.
Another serious deficiency of the prior art clip design is that the clips themselves invariably wear out before the suspender straps. For example, the pivoting sheet metal tabs 26 and bores 27 quickly wear out in use, and the sheet metal structure in general is subject to rapid wear and damage. As a result, it is often necessary for a consumer to dispose of an otherwise perfectly serviceable set of suspenders simply because one or more of the clips have become inoperative.
Yet another inherent drawback of clips having the construction described above is that they are relatively expensive to produce.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a clip device for use with suspenders (or other straps, cords, ropes, etc.) for the engagement of fabric, cloth, plastic, or other sheet material which exhibits long service life, which does not damage the fabric or other material with which it is used, and which is suitable as a replacement unit for a damaged conventional suspender clip. Moreover, there is a need for such a device which is economical to manufacture.